


Off the Record

by Geonn



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois Lane has an exclusive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Record

The wind coming off the Aegean was cool, tempering the sun's heat. Not that Lois noticed too much, since all she wore was an unbuttoned dress shirt. It was completely unbuttoned and the tail billowed in the breeze. Behind their hotel, out of sight, Mount Olympus rose into the thick clouds. She had stared at it as they arrived in Greece, smiling at how appropriate it seemed to sleep in the shadow of the mythical home of the gods. Lois breathed in deeply, closing her eyes at the smell of salt in the air. Her skin was deeply tanned from the week she had spent in the Grecian isles with Diana, bouncing from one island to the next.

Diana. It seemed odd to think of her as Diana. Even without the trademark uniform, she was definitely still Wonder Woman. Some things, though, were just too bizarre to shout in the throes of passion. " _Oh... oh, Wonder Woman!_ "

Maybe that could be fun, though. Lois worried her bottom lip with her teeth, smiling as she looked down at the sapphire waters of the sea below as she considered the possibilities. Her reverie was interrupted by a sound from deeper in the suite. Lois pulled the two halves of her shirt over her breasts as the bedroom door opened and her traveling companion came out into the main room.

Diana was fresh from the shower, her wet hair hanging heavy on her shoulders. It cascaded down and covered her bare breasts, a towel slung loosely around her hips. She looked like she was posing for a statue, the spitting image of so many classical sculptures throughout the ancient world. Lois let her shirt hang loose, a line of bare flesh running from her throat down to her panties. She stepped out of the balcony doorway and Diana approached her.

"Business or pleasure first?" Diana asked.

Lois pinched the terrycloth of Diana's towel and pulled it away. Diana smiled as she was left naked. Lois stepped into her arms. "Question one. What is it like to live two lives?"

"You assume I only have two." Diana bent down and kissed Lois' lips. Their first interview had ended in an intense, all-night lovemaking session that surprised them both. Afterward Diana apologized, but Lois told her there was no need. She and Clark had an understanding, and he'd exploited it far more than she ever did. Diana softly said, "Bruce," and Lois had felt humiliated that someone else knew. That someone else could guess so easily. She had laid her head in the Amazon's lap, closed her eyes as her hair was stroked, and did the one thing a reporter was never supposed to do: she became the subject of the interview.

The next morning, Diana made a suggestion. Instead of a single story with Diana Prince, the _Daily Planet_ would get an ongoing series about the life of a modern-day Amazon princess. She would give Lois an in-depth look at how Wonder Woman really lived. She would answer any questions Lois had about balancing her disparate duties. Perry White was thrilled with the idea, and Lois left the country with Diana the next morning.

She'd lost count of how far they had traveled, and she'd filled half a dozen tapes with their interviews. She felt like she was the one person on the planet who truly knew both Diana Prince and Wonder Woman. In every meaning of the word, she thought with a smile, opening her lips to Diana's kiss.

Her shirt was removed from her by a feather-light touch. She shivered to be touched so gently by someone so strong. It was the same with Clark; knowing what he could do and what he held back. Diana put one hand under Lois' hair, the other on her ass, and pulled her close. Their bodies molded together, although Lois couldn't help but notice that her flesh seemed to give more than Diana's. It was almost like pressing herself against a marble column.

But Diana's lips were soft, and her tongue was gentle as it probed Lois' mouth. Her nipples reacted to a touch, and Lois dropped her hands between Diana's legs to feel the other soft part of the woman. Diana moaned and moved her lips to Lois' neck. "Don't stop, Lois."

"Yes, Wonder Woman." She smiled as she said it, then pressed her lips to a spot just below Diana's ear. "Sorry. Just wanted to see what it was like. Do you like my fingers in you, Wonder Woman?"

"Is this off the record?"

Lois hesitated. Oh, what a story that would make. _I was surprised by the Amazon's tenderness when we made love. When I felt her tongue slip inside of me, I knew how easy it would be to worship this woman as a goddess._ She nodded. "Off the record."

"Then yes, Lois. Your fingers feel amazing inside of me."

She could tell from her voice that Diana was telling the truth. Lois closed her eyes and smiled at the thought of arousing this woman. She was fingering Wonder Woman. The ultimate fantasy of every man and more than a few women. Her forefinger and middle finger were wet with the juices of a living goddess. She brought her hand to her lips and tasted it, though she'd tasted it more than a dozen times during their wanderings. She closed her eyes, slipped her tongue around the digits, and then kissed Diana.

"Question number three," Lois said softly. "Will you take me to bed?"

"Yes, my dear." She moved her hands down to Lois' thighs and lifted. Lois settled against Diana's stomach, her arms loosely wrapped around Diana's neck. It wasn't odd to be carried so easily; Clark did it all the time, but it was different with Diana. She loved the way Diana's breasts felt against hers, bowing her head to kiss her again. Diana sucked Lois' tongue as she lowered her gently to the mattress and stretched out on top of her. Lois put her hands under the pillow and closed her eyes as Diana kissed down her body. Her nipples were sucked, teased, licked, and her stomach was covered with odd designs painted by Diana's tongue. Greek letters, a word, but she wouldn't ask for a translation.

She lifted her legs so that Diana could get her panties off, and she dropped her feet on either side of Diana's waist. She looked down to see Diana framed by her knees, eyes dark with lust as she wet her lips with several passes of her tongue. "Question four... Ms. Prince. And please, take your time answering."

Diana's lips curled into a grin as she bent lower.

"How long do you think we can get away with this retreat of ours?"

Diana took her time answering, occupying her lips and tongue with other things. Lois whimpered and moaned as she waited for an answer. She reached down and gripped Diana's hand. Squeezing as hard as she could while Diana responded with a fraction of her strength. Lois lifted her body off the bed, grounded only by her feet, shoulders, and her connection to Diana. When she fell back to bed, Diana slithered up her body and kissed her breasts, her cleavage, her throat and her lips.

"As long as we care to, Ms. Lane." She smiled and curled a strand of Lois' hair around her finger as they kissed again.


End file.
